¿Una probadita?
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Sora prepararaba un obsequio dulce para su novio Taichi, pero no contaba con una amenaza de cierto digimon gloton. Este escrito es un reto express del foro El Abrevadero.


**¿Una probadita?**

 ** _Summary_**

 _Sora prepararaba un obsequio dulce para su novio Taichi, pero no contaba con una amenaza de cierto digimon gloton. Este escrito es un reto express del foro El Abrevadero._

 ** _Disclaimers_**

 _Digimon Adventure (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai._

 _..._

Sora e Hikari estaban horas en la cocina experimentando la receta de un exquisito pastel de fresas y kiwi cubierto de dulce de leche para alguien especial: Taichi que son para ellas su inseparable novio y hermano mayor respectivamente.

Por suerte, el castaño fue de paseo con Yamato y Mimi con el pretexto de ir de compras en el centro comercial. Tiempo suficiente para terminar a tiempo aquel aperitivo con motivo de su aniversario de noviazgo.

"¿Cómo va todo, Hikari?" preguntó la pelirroja a su cuñada.

"El pastel está listo. Es momento de decorarlo" dijo la castaña dando el visto bueno tras ser bien horneado.

Las chicas empezaban a decorar con el merengue y las frutas.

En ese instante, Biyomon y Gatomon preparaban los decorativos en el comedor de los Yagami, sin percatarse que Agumon se había levantado de su siesta vespertina en la habitación de su compañero humano.

"¡Agumon! ¿Qué haces por acá?" preguntó la digimon felina.

"Pensaba que habías ido con Taichi" prosiguió la pajarita rosa.

"Para nada, me quedé dormido y ni siquiera Taichi me avisó si iba a ir" se quejaba el dinosaurio amarillo.

Agumon sintió un olor exquisito en sus narices por lo que fue directo a la cocina, donde las chicas empezaban a decorar el pastel.

"¡Qué rico!"

"Lo siento Agumon, pero será para más tarde" ordenó Sora.

"Denme una pobradita por favor…"pidió el digimon de Tai.

"Sora ya te lo dijo, más tarde tendrás tu porción" dijo Hikari.

Las jóvenes fueron hacia el comedor para ayudar a sus compañeras digimons dejando sólo al dinosaurio glotón que aprovechó el momento para ver de cerca aquel pastel sin decorar aún.

En minutos, Taichi llegó a su casa acompañado de la parejita, además de Takeru, Koushiro y Jyou que se unieron más adelante.

"¡Taichi! ¡Por fin llegaste!" dijo un poco nerviosa Sora al ver a su novio, recordando que no había terminado de decorar el pastel.

"¿Quieren escuchar una canción que estamos preparando" dijo Yamato para que así ambas chicas fueran a la cocina para terminar apresuradamente el pastel.

"Yo cantaré esta vez" secundó su novia castaña.

No pasó la primera estrofa cuando se escuchó un grito fuerte de la pelirroja retumbando a los presentes.

"¡¿Dónde rayos está mi pastel?!" gritó Sora al ver desaparecer lo que iba a ser su obsequio para Taichi.

"¿Cuál pastel?" dijo el castaño.

Su novia trataba de decirle la verdad, pero escuchó un leve eructo detrás del refrigerador. Taichi se acercó hacia dicha ubicación descubriendo al culpable.

"¿Gustan?" preguntó el dinosaurio mientras comía la mitad del pastel.

"¡No te vas a escapar, Agumon" dijo Sora con una carga de furia en su interior.

"Déjamelo a mí Sora" dijo Biyomon que estaba preparada a darle unos picotazos.

"¡Esperen!, ¿Por qué quieren acabar a Agumon" salió en su defensa el castaño.

"La verdad es que yo…te hice este pastel como obsequio para nuestro aniversario como novios" se sinceró Sora.

"¿De veras Sora?" preguntó el castaño.

La pelirroja asintió tímidamente.

"Déjame a Agumon que lo voy a matar por eso" expresó iracundo el castaño para atrapar aquel digimon glotón.

"Espera Taichi, déjame defenderme" dijo temeroso el dinosaurio amarillo.

"Oigan chicos, creo tener la solución" dijo Takeru antes de que se arme otra guerra.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sora.

"¿Por qué no ordenamos un pastel similar cómo compensación?" dijo el pequeño rubio.

"Mientras tanto, presenta el regalo que compraste hace rato a tu novia" comentaba Mimi señalando aquel paquetito rosa.

Taichi lo tomó para entregárselo a su pareja, abriéndola con delicadeza.

"Feliz aniversario, Sora"

"¡Es el dije que me encantó! ¡Muchas gracias mi amor!" dijo emocionada la pelirroja depositando un beso en los labios del castaño.

Los digielegidos y sus digimons lanzaron suspiros de amor al ver aquella escena.

"Propongo también otro pastel para nosotros, con la condición de que no lo toque Agumon" propuso Gatomon junto a sus compañeros.

"No me hagan sufrir" exclamó el dinosaurio amarillo con tristeza exagerada.

"Vamos, ya te comiste un pastel entero" le regañó su compañero humano.

"Pero Taichi…"

Y una vez resuelto aquel incidente, los chicos celebraron el aniversario de que los portadores del Valor y del Amor empezaran a salir.

Además de que Taichi se comprometiera abiertamente a hacer otro pastel para Sora en su cumpleaños como compensación.


End file.
